


Let me kiss him

by Chapaf



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un soir, Butch rentre à la Piaule dans un état lamentable. Et c'est encore et toujours la même chanson. A moins que...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me kiss him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barjy02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barjy02/gifts).



> J'ai vu un film. Il était nul. Il y avait juste une scène. Une foutue scène. Les deux mecs se regardent. Et ils hésitent entre s'en coller une et se rouler une galoche. Et cette tension qui n'en finissait pas...  
> Je la ressens rarement dans les films. Là, elle m'a coupé la respiration.  
> C'est cette tension que j'ai essayé de retranscrire. Ce moment sur le fil.  
> Du coup, j'ai convoqué mes loulous ^_^
> 
> Barjy, puisque tu l'aimes, il est pour toi. Dix fois plus que les cowboys ;)

 

Des coups violents, un peu désordonnés, sont frappés à la porte. Un bruit sourd, comme si une masse compacte était projetée contre le panneau blindé. V pousse un grognement sourd en repoussant les draps. Pour une fois qu’il réussissait à pioncer sans faire un de ces putains de cauchemars… Ou pire : un de ces rêves classés X dans lesquels cet enfoiré de Cop tient systématiquement le premier rôle.

Ça le fait flipper à chaque fois qu’il se réveille en sursaut dans son plumard, en sueur et la queue bandée comme un arc. Il se demande systématiquement s’il n’a pas hurlé le prénom du mec qui ronfle dans la chambre d’à côté alors que son sexe palpite, au bord de l’explosion. Une simple caresse, un effleurement et il partirait.

Sauf que V se refuse cette libération. Il préfère jeter un regard mauvais à cette queue qui semble branchée sur une unique chaîne.

_Butch TV vous remercie de votre intérêt mais vous incite à aller vous faire câbler ailleurs. Ici on ne diffuse que du X dans lequel un ex-flic bougon baise sans discrétion une blonde insipide._

Et le Frère a envie de dégueuler à chaque fois qu’il se réveille comme ça. Ou de tout casser. Pour retrouver un semblant de maîtrise dans le seul domaine où il n’en a aucun. Butch l’obsède. Jour et nuit. Quand ce mec se bat, quand il en baise une autre, quand il rit, quand il se pose à côté de V avec son verre de Lag pour regarder les Soxs se prendre une nouvelle taule. Cette équipe est vraiment à chier cette saison…

 

Les coups redoublent contre la porte. Plus frénétiques. Comme un appel à l’aide. Une noyade…

V se lève et saute dans son futal, prenant à peine le temps de le boutonner, mais pas celui d’enfiler un T-shirt. Il repoussa violemment la porte de sa propre chambre qui va s’écraser contre le mur et se dirige vers celle de la Piaule.

Il l’ouvre brutalement alors qu’un nouveau coup est sur le point de s’abattre sur le métal. C’est un flic passablement aviné qui lui atterrit pratiquement dans les bras tant le mec est vautré contre la porte. D’ailleurs, il ne semble pas tout à fait en état de tenir debout par ses propres moyens.

_Cop, c’est quoi ce bordel ?

V peste en retenant son pote comme il peut. Le mec est rond comme une queue de pelle et pèse un âne mort.

_V, marmonne Butch.

Il y a du désespoir dans sa voix. Ce putain de besoin de l’autre, de ne pas être seul. Pas ce soir… Et V comprend que ce n’est pas une bonne cuite. De celles qu’ils peuvent se mettre tous les deux quand ils restent à picoler après un bon match.

Nan, c’est une de ces sales soirées. V a aussi les siennes. Quand les souvenirs l’assaillent. Quand le besoin se fait trop pressant. Qu’il se transforme en torture. Quand l’attente le tue, qu’elle fourmille en lui, fébrile et inassouvie. Quand il est figé dans l’expectative tout en sachant que le bon moment n’arrivera jamais.

C’est visiblement un de ces soirs-là pour Butch. Ça lui arrive quelquefois. Souvent, à vrai dire. Mais la surconsommation de whisky n’est un problème que pour les humains. Alors il arrive de plus en plus à Butch d’avoir des mauvaises soirées et de les noyer au fond d’une bouteille de Lag. Ces soirées où il pense à sa sœur, à son ancien boulot et celles où…

_Elle m’a jeté.

V n’a pas besoin de tendre l’oreille pour comprendre le borborygme qui vient de sortir de la bouche du flic. Il sait déjà tout du sempiternel Vaudeville entre le Cop et sa pouffe. Elle le veut, elle ne le veut plus. Il est trop ceci, pas assez cela. Trop vampire, mais trop humain aussi. Trop guerrier… Trop Butch…

Et V fulmine. Il sent cette putain de rage lui atomiser les tripes, les lui vriller. Il a envie de réduire cette salope blonde en cendres. Parce que Butch est foutrement parfait comme il est. Avec ses failles, ses doutes, sa brutalité… Il n’a rien de ces sacs à foutre de la Glymera qui enchaînent les courbettes devant cette putain de princesse répudiée.

Pourtant, Butch serait prêt à se faire trancher en deux dans le sens de la longueur pour elle. Le Cop est un guerrier, fier et intraitable. Inimitable dans son courage désinvolte et entêté. Mais _elle_ ne voit rien de tout ça. Elle ne voit qu’un humain au nez cassé sur le dos duquel on a collé une putain de prophétie. De Starsky, le flic s’est retrouvé promu Harry Potter…

Mais V, lui, il voit toutes ces choses. Le courage de Butch. Son abnégation. Ce foutu sens du devoir qui le pousserait à se prendre une balle – celle qui tue – à la place de n’importe lequel de ses Frères. V entend son rire. Il entend ses gémissements d’extase quand le mec réussit à entraîner la poupée blonde dans sa Piaule assez longtemps pour qu’elle écarte les cuisses. V entend ses murmures tendres, ses précautions, tout ce cocon dont il entoure cette morue ; une étreinte d’une douceur à peine concevable pour un homme comme Butch. Une prévenance qu’elle piétine d’un geste désinvolte de sa main trop blanche ou d’un mot, parce que Butch n’est pas tel qu’elle voudrait qu’il soit, qu’il ne correspond pas à l’image qu’elle se fait du _h_ _e_ _l_ _lren_ idéal.

_Là, mon pote, t’es plein comme une barrique, dit V presque tendrement en entourant le mec de ses bras pour le traîner jusqu’au canapé.

_Ouais, et j’ai bien l’intention de le rester jusqu’à la prochaine patrouille, marmonne Butch de sa voix pâteuse en se laissant guider.

V l’affale sur le sofa de cuir qui a déjà vu trop de soirées comme celle-ci. Trop de retours d’un flic convaincu que personne ne voudra jamais de lui. Qu’il n’est pas assez bien, qu’il lui manque quelque chose.

Si seulement il savait…

S’il savait pour ce besoin qui ronge V alors que l’objet de tous ses désirs s’affale comme une loque. Un putain d’élan qu’il n’a jamais ressenti pour personne d’autre. Cette sensation que Butch ne manque jamais de faire naître et qui lui colle une trouille d’enfer. Une trouille à la mesure de sa rage. Jusqu’à ce que V puisse exorciser les deux les soirs de patrouille.

Parfois, il aurait aimé que ce putain de flic n’ait jamais déboulé dans sa vie. Dans leurs vies. V aurait continué à prendre le monde de haut, à le contempler, drapé dans son mépris. Mais les choses avaient changé. La Confrérie même avait changé. Cet humain avait préfiguré une période de transition.

Et maintenant, V est baisé. Coincé. Pas que ça le change de d’habitude. Sa vie n’est qu’un seau de merde, d’un bout à l’autre. Désirer son meilleur pote et se torturer en l’installant tout à côté, presque à portée de main, il n’y a que lui pour être aussi con. Un Dom ? Mon cul, c’est lui le maso. Parce qu’il y a bien longtemps que Butch l’a ligoté, sans même s’en rendre compte.

Enfoiré…

 

V se dirige vers la cuisine ouverte où il fait couler un verre d’eau. Trop longtemps. Celui-ci déborde et le guerrier jure. Il essuie vaguement le tout avec un torchon et le ramène au flic.

_Tiens, mec, bois ça, ça va te faire du bien.

Butch tâtonne, prend le verre et en boit une gorgée avant de tout recracher.

_Putain, V, c’est d’la flotte…

_Ouais, et c’est bon pour ce que tu as.

_Tu sais ce qui serait vraiment bon pour moi ? Un autre verre de Lag. Ou que Marissa revienne…

Butch lui fourre sans douceur le verre entre les mains avant de retourner s’affaler, gémissant sur son sort sans vraiment chercher à articuler une phrase cohérente.

V sent une formidable colère l’envahir. Il a envie de coller une raclée au mec avachi en face de lui. Combien de fois l’a-t-il trouvé ainsi ? Combien de ces retours pitoyables ?

Il se félicite presque de n’avoir jamais cédé à son attirance pour le flic. Pas uniquement parce que le mec lui aurait défoncé la gueule. Mais si aimer est synonyme de cet état lamentable, de cette dépendance, très peu pour lui.

L’addiction de V est d’un autre type. De celle qui vous ronge. Mais le barbu a assez d’expérience avec la souffrance pour savoir qu’on peut très bien vivre avec. Il suffit de l’ignorer. De se mettre en pilote automatique tout feignant de ne pas voir ce gouffre béant.

V n’attend rien de personne. Il ne demande pas à voir ses propres failles comblées.

Pourquoi Butch n’est-il pas foutu de faire pareil ? Pourquoi le Cop ne peut-il pas se résigner ? Pourquoi retournera-t-il ramper au pied de cette foutue femelle dès qu’elle le sifflera ? Elle se laissera baiser une fois ou deux, en étoile de mer et l’air vaguement ennuyé, puis quand elle en aura de nouveau marre, elle le jettera comme une merde. Une fois de plus.

Et V sera bon pour tout recommencer.

Il sent sa main gantée se serrer autour du verre d’eau encore aux trois quarts rempli. En fait, il en a plein le cul. Et voir Butch brader sa dignité pour cette salope, c’est la goutte de trop. Alors il lui balance le contenu du verre en pleine tronche. D’un trait.

Le flic cesse de gémir d’un coup et ouvre les yeux. Son air hébété pourrait être presque comique. Il fixe V, immédiatement dégrisé, la flotte dégoulinant de sa chevelure en bataille.

_Putain, mec, pourquoi t’as fait ça ?

Une étincelle de colère commence à remplacer l’incompréhension dans le regard noisette. Mais ce n’est pas ça qui va faire flancher V.

_Parce que j’en ai plein les bottes de t’entendre te lamenter sur ta pouffiasse.

Butch se dresse d’un coup. Mais il chancelle et doit se raccrocher au canapé, ce qui gâche un peu l’air menaçant qu’il essaye d’adopter.

_Parle pas de Marissa comme ça, fils de pute !

_J'en parle comme je veux dans la mesure où tu me casses les couilles avec vos histoires depuis des mois…

Butch fronce les sourcils et recule, visiblement blessé.

_Ouais, parce que c’est ce que font les mecs, contre-attaque-t-il. Quand ils se font larguer, ils picolent avec leur meilleur pote pour oublier tout ça.

_Tu te fais larguer une fois par semaine, lui jette un V sardonique.

Butch serre les poings et V sait qu’il ne va pas tarder à cogner. Pour lui clouer le bec. Parce que le Cop ne veut pas entendre la vérité. Parce qu’il a mal et ne sait pas quoi foutre de toute cette douleur.

_Mes excuses, ton altesse divine, reprend alors l’Irlandais. Je pensais que… Rien à battre… T’as plus envie de voir ma gueule… Je vais prendre ma bouteille de Lag et me démerder pour oublier sans ton précieux soutien…

V croise les bras, frustré par l’attitude du flic.

_Je n’ai surtout plus envie de te voir te rouler dans ta propre merde. T’es même pas foutu de voir que cette salope s’amuse avec toi, Cop. Mais, t’as raison… C’est pas mes oignons. Prends ta putain de bouteille et va donc gémir sur ton sort.

_Enculé !

Butch se détend comme un ressort pour envoyer son poing dans la tronche de V. Mais l’autre guerrier, sobre lui, n’a aucun mal à esquiver l’attaque. Et une fois de plus, Butch se retrouve à moitié affalé sur V.

Il s’accroche à lui comme un noyé, mi-furieux, mi-gémissant, tentant de le frapper avec de moins en moins de conviction.

_Qu’est-ce que t’en sais, hein ?! Tu sais rien, V ! T’as pas la moindre idée de ce que ça fait d’être à la ramasse de quelqu’un comme ça… J’suis pas foutu de penser à autre chose… Pas foutu de savoir ce que je dois faire…

V fait tout son possible pour ne pas craquer. Oh que si, il sait… Trop bien, même…

_Redresse-toi, Cop. T’es lamentable quand t’es bourré.

Butch essaye vaillamment de se remettre sur ses pieds, le ton arrogant lui ayant rendu un peu de combativité.

_T'as pas idée, V. T’as pas idée, répète-t-il en levant doucement son regard embrumé vers son pote.

Et V se paume dans ces foutus yeux noisette. Ces yeux qui passent leur temps à foutre un bordel incommensurable dans la petite cage bien rangée et bien aseptisée dans laquelle le Frère a enfermé sa douleur et ses désirs par crainte de se laisser bouffer.

C’est alors que les mots lui échappent, tandis que ses mains sont posées sur les épaules du flic – pour lui fournir un appui bien évidemment – et que ses yeux de diamant deviennent aussi lumineux que des foutus lampions.

_J'ai parfaitement idée, Cop.

V sait que son regard clair le trahit. Que cette fois il n’arrivera pas à planquer son délire tout au fond. Et malgré son état d’ébriété, Butch n’a aucun mal à le lire. Il écarquille les yeux, se crispe et déglutit. Deux fois.

V secoue alors la tête, une moue désabusée aux lèvres tout en relâchant les épaules de son flic.

_Va te coucher, Cop. Ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde…

V s’apprête à reculer mais Butch le retient par le coude. Il sait. Il a tout vu. Et il regarde V avec curiosité, cherchant son regard.

_V ?

V ne le croise pas. Parce qu’il est encore temps d’arrêter les frais. Parce que, demain, Butch pourra mettre tout cela sur le compte de l’alcool. Ou se dire qu’il a rêvé.

Le Frère barbu ne peut pas laisser l’autre homme voir à quel point il est tendu, au bord du précipice. À quel point il est proche de faire une connerie. De tout foutre en l’air. Pour une réponse. Pour mettre un foutu point final à ce désir qui n’en finit pas de le bouffer.

Parce que si Butch obtient sa confirmation, il s’éloignera. Après tout, pourquoi irait-il s’embarrasser des désirs d’un guerrier vampire trop fêlé de la caisse pour les admettre ?

_V, insiste Butch. 

Il y a de la supplication dans sa voix. Mais une supplication que V ne reconnaît pas. Alors il regarde son flic en face. Il n’y a pas que cette prière qui habite l’expression hantée de Butch. Il y a aussi un drôle d’éclair, très lumineux. Un espoir. Une attente.

Et Butch parle. Parce qu’il est incapable de la boucler. Il parle, comme pour lui-même.

_Toi, tu veux de moi, murmure-t-il.

Une révélation. Un scoop. V ne nie pas. Parce que même si Butch le repousse, il sait que son flic a besoin de cela, de savoir que, quelque part, quelqu’un l’accepte inconditionnellement. Ne lui demande rien. Ni de dire oui, ni d’arrêter de jurer, ni de porter une de ces saloperies de costard Armani…

V ne demande jamais rien. Pas pour lui. Pourtant il serait prêt à supplier pour offrir le monde à ce mec-là. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, il a besoin de remettre de la distance entre eux.

Il cherche à reculer. Butch agrippe son coude plus fort. V se fige. Un animal pris dans la lumière des phares. Alors il camoufle sa peur. Il l’enterre derrière un masque d’arrogance. Mais Butch n’est pas dupe.

Le flic le fixe. V sent monter la tension. C’est très étrange de ne pas être capable de décrypter les pensées de Butch. D’ordinaire, son esprit et son visage sont des livres ouverts pour lui. Mais là, il y a un sacré ramdam qui ravage la caboche de l’Irlandais, un boucan d’enfer, complètement inaudible. Des émotions et des pensées fugaces qui défilent à la vitesse de la lumière. Rien ne se fige assez longtemps dans ce tourbillon pour que V puisse le saisir.

Et toujours cette tension…

V sait que quelque chose va se produire. Mais impossible de savoir quoi. Le moment est capital. Alors il fixe Butch, il lui rend son regard sans se détourner.

Le flic déglutit à nouveau et sa prise se relâche un peu sur le coude de V. C’est le moment de se dégager.

_Allez, va te coucher, Cop, murmure-t-il d’une voix rauque et granuleuse comme le granit.

Il lève la main pour appuyer sur l’épaule de Butch et le repousser. Pourtant, il doit merder quelque part dans le processus. Parce que sa paume se retrouve posée sur la nuque du flic et que son pouce effleure doucement les petits cheveux bruns. Ils sont doux et tièdes au toucher.

Pour se convaincre que le geste est purement amical, il tapote alors le cou puissant et retire sa main. Butch le retient de nouveau quand il recule, par le poignet cette fois-ci.

V le regarde. L’intensité du moment lui noue les tripes. Son cœur tambourine comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Il doit être en train de s’illuminer comme une guirlande de Noël et il sent que ses canines commencent à pointer. Mais il s’en tape. Parce que le regard de Butch est soudain descendu sur sa bouche. Juste un instant. Une minuscule fraction de seconde.

Et rien que pour cette seconde, il aurait donné tout ce qu’il possède. Ses joujoux, sa forge, son honneur, ses souvenirs, ses terreurs. Tout…

Il aurait même laissé Butch l’embrasser. Il se serait autorisé à céder à ce besoin inédit. Lui aussi regarde la bouche du flic. Furtivement. Il en a rêvé si souvent de ces lèvres pleines, du pli tantôt moqueur tantôt amer qui les rend tellement uniques. Elles doivent avoir le goût du whisky. Et celui de Butch. Une saveur virile, intensément masculine.

V s’oblige à détourner le regard. Pourtant, il finit fatalement par retrouver celui du flic qui le fixe sans discontinuer. Il y a toujours ce doute dans les yeux noisette qui se sont plissés. Une hésitation. Pas vraiment un rejet, simplement une décision qui n’a pas encore été prise.

Butch respire plus fort. Il déglutit. Encore deux fois. V a remarqué qu’il fait ça à chaque fois qu’il est nerveux. Ça et ouvrir sa grande gueule. Pourtant, il ne reste que ce silence lourd entre eux. Ce silence qui balaye tout, même les bruits de la Piaule. Le ronronnement du frigo, celui des joujoux de V allumés nuit et jour, le craquement du pantalon de cuir quand V fait un pas en avant.

Butch ne recule pas. Il fronce un peu plus les sourcils et ses doigts s’enroulent autour du poignet de V.

L’attente… Les respirations retenues…

Un simple souffle d’air pourrait briser ce moment.

Un souffle qui ne vient pas. Il n’y a que celui de V effleurant le visage de Butch quand le Frère se penche. Il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Il a beau se mettre tous les coups de pied au cul mentaux qu’il veut, se dire qu’il va tout foutre en l’air, il est incapable d’arrêter.

Il attend que Butch le repousse. Lui en colle une en lui demandant ce qu’il branle. Mais rien ne vient. Au contraire, avec ce regard toujours hésitant et ses sourcils qui se rejoignent, Butch se penche aussi.

Son odeur, naturellement camphrée, monte dans les narines de V, l’enveloppant. Il l’a déjà sentie. Elle l’a déjà foutu sens dessus dessous. Pourtant ce moment est différent de tous les autres. Butch est là. Avec lui.

Il se penche aussi. Jusqu’à ce que son haleine de whisky balaye presque la bouche de V.

Un souffle.

V déglutit à son tour. La gorge nouée.

La Vierge Scribe pourrait le foudroyer sur place, il n’en demeurerait pas moins incapable de bouger. La peau de Butch sur son poignet nu le brûle. Et il n’a jamais eu autant conscience de son propre corps alors que la chaleur du flic irradie jusqu’à son épiderme découvert.

Il sait que le Cop ne perd pas une miette du tumulte de son cœur qui palpite comme un damné et du désir exsudé par chacun de ses pores. Il le sait parce que le cœur de Butch s’est aussi emballé. Le bruit résonne sourdement dans l’appartement silencieux.

Pourtant V se détourne au dernier moment. Juste un petit peu. Et de son front, il frôle celui de Butch. Il entend le soupir du flic. Il le sent contre ses lèvres.

Ça va trop loin. Butch a bu. Et lui n’est pas dans son état normal. Il ne l’est jamais quand ce bougre d’Irlandais est dans le coin. Il ne sait plus ce qu’il fait. Il doit fuir. Remettre ses défenses en place.

Butch est paumé. Confus. Il ne cherche qu’un peu de réconfort. Et, ce soir, il a compris que V ferait n’importe quoi pour lui. Y compris l’accepter sans condition, s’ouvrir la poitrine en deux le temps d’un baiser, et enfin disparaître dans l’ombre, redevenir son meilleur pote quand la pouffiasse repointera son nez. Parce que c’est ce qui va se passer. Fatalement.

Alors il décolle son front de celui du flic. Mais Butch arbore toujours cette expression. Encore plus depuis que V l’a touché. Au début, il devait se demander ce que le Frère foutait. Mais il devient clair qu’il doute aussi de lui à cet instant.

Il lâche le poignet de V et, très lentement, lève les mains, jusqu’à laisser ses paumes reposer sur les joues de Vishous. Ce contact statufie le Frère. Il a l’impression que sa respiration s’est suspendue et le temps avec elle.

C’est une connerie.

Butch se penche.

Une énorme connerie.

Raffermit sa prise sur ses joues.

Une colossale connerie.

Et pose de nouveau son front contre celui de V.

Celui-ci relâche un soupir. Soulagement. Mais il ne ferme pas les yeux. Ceux-ci tombent sur la bouche du flic. Elle est là. À portée. Rouge. Humide. Quasiment offerte.

Butch l’entrouvre à peine. La salive brille sur ses dents et un tout petit bout de langue rose vient humidifier la commissure des lèvres avant de se retirer immédiatement, comme prise en faute.

V se sent partir. Il se penche à son tour. Quelques centimètres. Quelques millimètres. Il ne reste plus que ça. Les yeux grands ouverts. Une dernière hésitation.

Ses lèvres effleurent celles du flic. Brièvement. Sans s’attarder. Une caresse. Le frôlement d’un papillon. Un premier pas un peu tremblant. Comme on teste la solidité d’une planche.

Il recule aussitôt. Pas bien loin. Les mains de Butch sont toujours crispées sur ses joues. Un peu plus qu’avant cependant.

Leurs yeux se croisent à nouveau. L’expression de Butch n’a pas varié d’un iota. V n’a aucune idée de ce que le mec va faire. Hurler, lui en coller une, le…

Fondre sur sa bouche pour s’en emparer comme un possédé, comme un homme assoiffé sortant du désert pour tomber sur une source miraculeuse.

Ouais, c’est définitivement ce que Butch est en train de faire.

V met un moment à réaliser que Butch l’embrasse comme il n’aurait jamais osé le réclamer. Avec toute sa frustration, tous ses doutes, tout ce putain de besoin qui le ronge. Alors V reste figé, presque passif.

Butch le sent. Il interrompt son baiser et veut reculer. 

_Non_ , hurle quelque chose à l’intérieur de V.

C’est lui qui revient à la charge. Pour tout donner. Pour tout offrir. Il agrippe la tête de Butch à son tour. Leurs doigts sont crispés sur leurs visages respectifs. Ils grognent et halètent comme des fauves, tous crocs sortis.

Pour la première fois, V goûte le sang de Butch. Sa saveur se mêle à celle de leurs baisers, à celle du désespoir.

Une fois. Une seule fois. Juste lui…

Butch va le lâcher. Se rendre compte. V doit en profiter avant. Tout prendre de cette bouche qui le dévore et exige sa reddition. Point de langue pour le moment, juste des lèvres impérieuses.

Mais, contre toute attente, Butch l’attire dans une étreinte maladroite et bourrue. Il enroule ses bras puissants autour de la tête de V, s’agrippe à ses cheveux, s’approche plus près encore.

V gronde, lâche le visage du flic et attrape ses hanches pour les coller aux siennes. Il ne recherche pas la friction en dépit de l’érection douloureuse qui tend son cuir. Il veut de la proximité. Il veut sentir le corps de l’Irlandais contre le sien. Le fondre en lui, l’absorber, le faire sien. 

Les lèvres de Butch sont gercées par le froid et l’alcool. Mais plus sèches du tout depuis qu’ils s’embrassent à en perdre le souffle. Elles sont parfaites. Et soudain c’est la langue de Butch qui se joint à la fête.

Elle ne quémande pas l’autorisation. Elle envahit l’espace de V, pénètre en lui comme en terrain conquis. Le Frère l’accueille, ému. Elle a le goût du sang et de la passion. Sans hésitation, il amène la sienne à sa rencontre. En réponse, le corps du flic s’enroule plus étroitement autour du sien. Cette fois, V l’enveloppe dans ses bras.

Butch y est à sa place.

En sécurité. Estimé. Accueilli. Chéri.

 

***

 

L’Irlandais devient malléable sous cette étreinte. Il n’a jamais ressenti cela. Une telle acceptation. Un tel abandon. Sans condition et sans retenue. V est magnifique, et ce même si Butch ne peut pas le voir alors qu’il a fermé les yeux.

V est magnifique dans les bruits qu’il fait, par le goût de sa bouche, par ce que ses gestes hurlent à Butch de tendresse malgré leur violence et les membres qui s’agrippent. Ce n’est pas de la colère. C’est du besoin. Les doigts de V s’enfoncent dans sa chair ou la parcourent, tour à tour. Butch se joint à la danse.

Il capture toujours la langue de Vishous, mais il commence à explorer ce qui est à portée. Le crâne recouvert de cheveux soyeux, le cou puissant aux tendons saillants, les épaules larges comme des portes. V n’est pas doux, il ne possède aucune des courbes tendres des femmes. Il est puissant, intraitable, arrogant.

Pourtant personne, aucune femme, jamais, n’a donné à Butch une telle impression de sécurité. V l’accueille comme il s’est ouvert à leur amitié. Sans rien renier de ce qui fait le flic, sans rien lui demander. Il prend tout. Ses forces et ses faiblesses. Ses peurs et ses espoirs.

Oui, V est un autre mec. Et c’est complètement aberrant de ressentir ça alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, Gros-Dur se lamentait sur son sort auprès de Marissa. Mais tout ça ne compte plus. Ne compte pas. Parce que Butch n’a plus rien à prouver.

Plus de Brian O'Neal. Plus de  _Dhestroyer_ . Il ne reste que Cop, ce  nom – ce Butch – q ui n’appartient qu’à V, toujours prononcé avec cette moue  mi-arrogante mi… Mi quoi d’ailleurs ? Mi-tendre ?

Ouais parce que c’est bien de cela dont il est question. Et Butch s’ouvre à cette révélation qui n’en est pas une. À ce qu’il a toujours refusé d’admettre. Aux regards lourds de sens et de désir. À cette attente inassouvie dans les yeux de son coloc.

À V…

Butch recule alors. Les yeux de V s’ouvrent à leur tour, l’inondant de lumière, comme toutes les fois où le mec risque son cul pour le nettoyer de la puanteur des _lessers_. Et le flic ne peut pas s’empêcher de porter son pouce à la lèvre inférieure du barbu, tuméfiée et humide. Il la frôle, la parcourt, appuie un peu plus. V abaisse à demi ses paupières quand Butch s’aventure sur la pointe d’une canine. Ses yeux se révulsent quand le flic s’y attarde. Un feulement rauque, suppliant, à la frontière du désespoir.

Et soudain Butch sait ce que ressent V. Parce qu’il l’a éprouvé aussi avec Marissa. Cette certitude que sa solitude ne trouvera jamais de havre. Un miroitement de faux espoirs, de leurres et de faux semblants.

Ce qu’on attend de vous.

Mais V ne demande rien. Il attend en silence. Il prend ce que Butch veut bien lui donner. Quelques miettes. Et justement, parce que V n’exige rien de lui, le flic a soudain envie de mettre le monde à ses pieds. V est un demi-dieu, le fils de la Vierge Scribe, pourtant il s’offre ainsi. Trop fier pour supplier, mais trop mordu pour refuser ce que son _pyrocant_ lui concède.

Butch continue de caresser sa bouche d’un doigt léger. Il n’aurait jamais pu imaginer V ainsi, la tête légèrement basculée en arrière, se livrant à ses caresses, les absorbant pour les jours de solitude.

Alors Butch passe sa main derrière la nuque du Frère pour lui redresser la tête et pose de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Plus calmement cette fois. Presque avec révérence. Il veut montrer que lui aussi accepte V tel qu’il est.

Mais V, tout génie qu’il soit, est un peu con parfois. Il prend cet effleurement pour un adieu et cherche à se reculer sans pouvoir dissimuler sa panique et sa douleur. Butch le connaît. Le mec va fuir, et se planquer suffisamment longtemps pour enterrer ces deux émotions tout au fond de lui.

Alors il le retient par la nuque.

_V, chuchote-t-il.

Le barbu se fige, le visage vide de toute expression. Butch sait que ça ne sera pas simple. Qu’il faudra expliquer. Se faire pardonner. Apprivoiser V. Parce que ce baiser n’est qu’un premier pas. Parce que, même si V le désire de tout son être, il n’est pas prêt pour ça. Il n’est pas prêt à laisser une autre solitude entrer en collision avec la sienne. Trop de passif, trop de masques et de défenses érigées.

Butch va devoir apporter des preuves. Des preuves qui n’ont rien à voir avec Marissa et le whisky, mais tout à voir avec la douleur qu’il veut chasser des pupilles de diamant. V n’est pas celui qu’il semble être, pas celui qu’il proclame.

Aussi, quand il entend toquer à la porte, il ne bouge pas. Il ne retire pas sa main de la nuque de V, ne le quitte pas des yeux.

On frappe à nouveau et une voix féminine appelle son nom, une note plaintive dans la voix.

Butch l’a reconnue. V aussi. Il veut s’écarter. Le flic le retient.

La porte s’ouvre. Marissa connaît le code. Mais Butch ne lâche pas V. Ils entendent tous les deux la femelle avancer dans la pièce. Mais aucun ne bouge. Il y a ce truc dans les yeux de V. Ça le bouffe de l’intérieur. C’est sur le point de le dévorer.

De l’espoir. Bien planqué sous la terreur.

Butch s’accroche à cet espoir parce que c’est lui qui va lui donner le courage.

Quand Marissa les voit, toujours à demi enlacés, elle se fige. Un drôle de bruit sort de sa bouche. Un petit couac un peu étouffé. Ses lèvres forment peu à peu un O parfait.

Mais Butch ne le voit pas. V non plus. Parce qu’ils ne se sont pas lâchés du regard. Et doucement – si doucement – Butch se penche comme il l’a fait plus tôt. À un souffle des lèvres de V, il s’arrête. Et cette fois, c’est lui qui se laisse capturer. Le feulement de V emplit la pièce, menaçant, terrible, presque trop puissant.

Butch accueille l’élan de possessivité avec soulagement et abandon. Peu importe. Peu importe le couinement choqué de Marissa et l’odeur de sa tristesse qui monte soudain dans la pièce. Peu importe qu’il ait pu se fourvoyer assez pour croire que cette femme représentait tout ce qu’il avait cru désirer dans sa vie.

Marissa est un leurre. Une jolie princesse qui a jeté un œil dédaigneux au crapaud énamouré. Une pureté factice, une fragilité apparente. Marissa est bien plus forte qu’elle ne le laissait paraître. Elle a survécu. Elle survivra encore.

Parce que Butch n’est pas le _hellren_ dont elle avait besoin. Pas plus que Butch n’a besoin de se sentir comme un misérable cafard au pied d’une déesse qui n’en est pas vraiment une. V est un dieu lui, au moins pour moitié. Pourtant Vishous fils du Bloodletter n’a jamais traité le flic autrement que comme son égal, pas même lorsque l’Irlandais n’était encore un humain qu’il aurait pu briser d’une main.

Ils entendent Marissa se détourner. La porte se refermer sur elle. Mais leurs bouches demeurent scellées. Mieux : le baiser se fait plus intense, comme s’ils pouvaient enfin se libérer maintenant qu’ils n’ont plus rien à prouver.

Butch sait que rien ne sera simple et que Wrath va sûrement l’étriper pour ça. Mais, bordel, il se battra… Comme il n’aurait jamais pensé en être capable. Il ne laissera rien ni personne lui enlever V. Pas maintenant qu’il comprend enfin.

Ils finissent par se séparer. Haletants, à bout de souffle.

Un mot.

_ _Nallum_.

Qui parle ? Qu’importe…

 

" _Let him kiss me with the kisses of his mouth  
For your love is better than wine_

_your anointing oils are fragrant  
your name is oil poured out »_

Song of Salomon

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, c'était court. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire au présent, mais c'est sorti tout seul. Et, comme à chaque fois que ça sort tout seul, mon style est horriblement haché. Mais j'aime ça :)
> 
> Merci à Myriam pour ses corrections ainsi que sa chasse aux "foutu" et aux "gueules" d'une gribouilleuse trop vulgaire ^^  
> Et merci aussi à Penny qui trouve le temps de corriger d'autres horreurs entre deux commentaires destinés à étriper Butch... 
> 
> J'espère que ça vous aura plu.  
> Je vous embrasse fort.


End file.
